Always
by panny-chan98
Summary: what if Meryl was more like Vash than anyone every noticed....Please Reveiw. and no flares
1. Default Chapter

Always  
Her black hair had grown over past year, but no took notice. Her eyes were still gray with a hint of some unknown color. She hadn't grown any, so no one commented. But one person complimented her on all her good properties. "Vash the Stampede.." Yes that was his name, how she longed to be with him every second of the day, and night. But alas a girl who had died almost 300 years ago had already stolen his heart. She wished she could be that girl but then who would she be in life now. His hair hadn't grown, no one noticed. His eyes still the same blazing green aqua, he hadn't grown any, and so no one talked about it. But one person took notice in every little change. "Meryl Strife." He didn't always call her insurance girl, he really did know her name, and knew it very well. He knew that he might be falling for this one girl that always abused him, and also knew that she was falling even deeper in love with him. They didn't talk about it, fearing that they might ruin their odd sort of friendship. They even lived together, Milly Thomson accompanied them. And every night, when he was sure she was asleep he would watch her in peaceful bliss. Every night with Meryl went to bed; she would wait for, him. Just wait for him to arrive. If he took to long then sooner or later she would fall asleep. Wishing she was sleeping in the same bed with him. Every morning when he woke up, she was always cooking breakfast. She was a good cook, but when Milly had to work over time, her meals always seemed just for him. One night when Vash was hiding in the shadows in case she woke, he couldn't help but notice just how peaceful she looked when sleeping, but when awake, she was always on edge. She kicked off the cover and lightly moaned his name.Vash.he smiled. He had always loved the way she said his name, and only his name. Her shirt slightly raised up showing a thin scar that went up from her ribs and slid down across her stomach. He had wondered how she had gotten that scar. But didn't press the matter, if it ever came up. He didn't like discussing his scars ether, and knew it would be an uncomfortable subject. She knew he was there, she always knew he was there. For when she woke up every morning there was always some trace of him left in her room. "Vash!" Meryl yelled from downstairs. His name meant so much to her, that it hurt to call it. "Coming!" She heard his voice, it was as soft as snow but yet as dangerous as a lions. He flopped downstairs, still a bit groggy, from just waking up. When he saw her in the kitchen she was still in her nightshirt and shorts, and listening to the early morning radio. "Good morning!" He chirped walking over to see what she cooking. She was so tiny compared to his big bulk; he could easy pick her up with one hand. "Uuummm! Smells good." She rolled her eyes. "Everything smells good to you." He just smiled and walked over the table and sat down. Would it count if he said that she always smelled good?  
  
After just a few moments of waiting Meryl sat his plate down in front o of him. "Oh! Thanks Mer!" He winched a little he had thought of that name a while ago, but had never used it, in fear she wouldn't like it. "What did you call me?" She asked, trying not to grin, since he had given her a nickname. "Mer?" She just smiled and turned to fix her own plate. He sighed thankfully she didn't hurt him. He had a feeling that he was going to be calling her that for a long time. He had said that to himself out of the blue one night and ever since had called her that when he was certain she couldn't hear him. After breakfast, Vash cleaned the dishes like Meryl had told him. While he did She invaded his thoughts. He loved her dearly but they just couldn't be together, he didn't want to hurt her, if he may die while fighting one of the many bounty hunters. He didn't want to hurt himself either, but it looked like it was already to late for that, once she died he would only have memories to live on. "Oh crap!" He yelled, he had been so busy thinking that he washed a hole in one of the dishes. He looked around helplessly. She would notice it in the trash.. wait not in less he hid it in the trash. He buried the holy dish in the basket and got back to washing like nothing had happened. "Vash what happened?" Meryl yelled from the hall. "Nothing! It was nothing!" he said gulping as she sounded like she didn't really believe him, when she yelled back "Okay!" Meryl had been reading on the couch when the light bulb had gone out. And now she was on her hands and knees looking for a good bulb in the hall closet. When she came upon an old picture. It was a picture of her and her family along with Milly. Her heart ached, how she missed them all, but alas they had ALL died of old age. Even her daughter. She finally found a light bulb and walked back into the sitting area. Hiding the old photo in her pocket. Grabbing a chair she tried to gain her balance on the wobbly old thing. Reaching up, she grabbed hold of it, and jerked her hand back. "Damn." she said under her breath. It was hot very hot, '"What happened?" She turned her head, and saw Vash. "I burned my hand on the bulb, you baka, what's its look like?" she hissed at him. Being used to her threats he ignored her. He walked over and barely had to look up at her in the chair, "Let me get it." He picked her up, placing his hands on her sides. She was light just like he always thought. As he put her down she could feel her face burning and slightly turned away, even if his back was turned to her. He reached up and got the bulb with ease. He gave the dead one to her, forgetting that it would still burn her. "AAHH!" she gave a short yell, dropping the bulb to the ground. Shattering everywhere. "Whoops. Sorry about that." Was all he could say. He really hadn't meant to but must have forgotten. Her hands were starting to develop red whelps. He grabbed her wrist earning small yelp in the process. "Come with me." He pulled her light form into the kitchen. Pointing a slender finger at her he told her to stay, as if she was dog. He walked over the medicine cabinet, and got some bandages. He walked back over and she just looked at him. His aqua eyes full of concern and yet happiness for being able to help her. "Hold out you hands." His words were commanding and yet gentle to listen to. Holding her red hands he began his work, gently wrapping the white cloth around her wrist and part of her arm, to prevent movement. "There ya go." He said, when had finally finished. "um thanks." he just smiled and walked out of the room, slowly. Happy that he could be of some service. As he walked out he just happen to look down, and found an old piece of crumbled paper. Picking it up he turned it over. There was the love of his life, with another man, and she was carrying a baby. From it looked like a girl. Their names were in the corner. Meryl D. Dave D. Nicola D. Mother, father and daughter. "D?" He questioned, himself. She had had a daughter and a husband and hadn't told anyone, she was more like him then he thought. He tucked the images into his pocket, for safekeeping, "Oh Meryl why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked, under his breath. "What did I not tell anyone?' He jumped. Why had he not sensed her behind him? How long had she been there? "Oh it's nothing." He said hoping she wouldn't press the matter. But his hopes were crushed, he saw it in her eyes, she desperately wanted to know. "Okay, I found this picture on the floor." He handed it to her, hoping he hadn't hurt her in any way, for finding out her secret. She hung her head, not knowing what to think anymore. He knew. The cat was out of the bag. "I guess I should I told you sooner but it's just painful to talk about." Heavy hands fell onto her shoulders. Head jerking up she was faced with watering eyes of her beloved. "I understand better than you think." she nodded. Of course she knew about Rem. He had loved her dearly, and she had suddenly died, leaving him by himself again. "Yes I know you do but there's still one thing you don't know about me.I've kept it to myself for many years, not wanting to trust anyone.I didn't even tell Milly." A crystal tear slipped out of her gray eyes. "I'm sorry. This has never happened to me before. But I had a family, a loving husband and beautiful baby girl, but when she turned 25 we looked exactly the same age, that when knew I just knew it.. I'm more like you than anyone thought.."  
.TO BE CONTINUED.. 


	2. Don't Tell

Don't tell  
More unshed tears went free sliding down her delicate face. When she felt an ungloved hand touch her face, as if to wipe the pain away. "I'm sorry you lost your family. I know it's very painful when a loved one dies." Meryl didn't want to listen to him anymore, but wanted him to hold her, in his warm embrace for the rest of eternity. Just him. And her.. They fell to the ground. Meryl falling in his lap, her head on his shoulder as she just cried, pouring her heart out. Vash held the back of her head; with an arm around her slim figure. "Vash." Her voice was quiet; it held concern for this human, even if he wasn't. But then again neither was she. "Meryl, I'm sorry it's just that. you remind me so much of her. " He had joined her the land of pain of sorrow, which he had visited so many times in his life. "I'm sorry.." Vash, confused by what she meant, just kept listening only saying, "what for?" She looked up at him. "For bringing back all these awful memories." She leaned against him, feeling slightly dizzy. Her heart started racing, being this close to him, made her feel so much better, she wanted to kiss him, but restrained herself. "No, don't be.." For the rest of the week, no month they barely talked, but like always Vash would still watch her at night, and she would wait, pretending to be asleep. It was almost 3:00 in the morning. She couldn't sleep. Her heart still ached and her head still reminding her that she might be alone forever. Finally getting up she walked to her door, getting ready to go downstairs for a drink of water. Her eyes snapped open fully, as his form invaded her vision. He had been standing at her door. His face now looked like a deer that was caught in headlights. "V-V-Vash? What are you doing? Is something wrong?" She was groggy, she would admit that, but right now she wanted her jaw to drop. He had on a white long sleeved top and his regular pajamas bottom. "Nothing.." His mind raced as he tired to think up an excuse. He had been on his way to check on her when all of sudden the door opened. " I was going to get a drink?" he used the one at the top of his head. She eyed him non-believing. But shrugged it off. "Well than come with me, I was just going downstairs also." She brushed passed him and dragged her body forward and down the stairs. Vash following like an obedient puppy dog. Meryl was happy to see him even if she saw everyday, but at least once during the night was good enough for her. Grabbing two glasses she filled them some fresh water and handed one to him. He sat down at the table and admired her out of the corner of his eye. She sat in one of the old chairs and starred down at her water. Smirking she remember old times, when she would get mad at him or he would act stupid. The good times. Things were even better now of course, now that she actually lived with him. "What's so funny?" he asked when he saw smirking. "Nothing, just memories." she trailed off the pain of her old family coming back and stabbing her, the pain was so intense that she actually dropped her water. It had been sudden and shockful. "Mer?" he raised an eyebrow. When she didn't respond he placed his glass down, starting to urge toward being more concerned. "Meryl?" he got up only to bend down on his knees in front of her. Her eyes were closed, she was panting lightly, and grabbing at her chest in a repeated motion. Meryl was tiring to open her eyes but they just wouldn't open, it was as if they were glued shut. Suddenly everything became even darker, if possible, and just barely felt familiar warmth come up onto her body. Vash was about call her name again when her whole body loosened up and fell forward. She had fainted. He caught her with ease, but all his mind could think about was what was going on? She's never fainted like this before. He got her in a better position and stood up. "Oh Meryl.what have you done to yourself?" He asked even when there was no one to answer him. He brushed his pale lips against her forehead and walked upstairs, taking her to his bedroom, since he didn't want to disturb Milly, like he could. When she awoke she found the room familiar, but yet she had never woken in this one particular room before. Her head practically fell sideways facing the wall. There she saw a red blur, sitting a chair. When her eyes focused he was already invading her vision. Her heart thumped, she was in his room.. How long had she been there? What had happened? All she knew was that she was going downstairs to get something to drink and the next minute she was up here. "Vash?" Her voice barely came out as a whisper. But with his excellent hearing he heard her loud and clear. Being by her side in an instant. "About time you woke up." Was all he had to say, Meryl would have hit him or yelled at him, but something seemed different about him and her this morning. He was more cheering than usually, and for some reason there was something else in his eyes, she could have seen it a mile away. "Why am I in here?" She asked sitting up with the help of her beloved, Vash. "Well last night when you caught.. When we went to get a drink you had some sort of an attack, cause you fainted." He didn't take it seriously, but knew that he was holding something back, she could just feel it. Quirking an eyebrow she stopped it before it slid off her shoulders. "Vash.. Something is wrong I know it." He couldn't fool her, he knew it but it never hurt to try. He hung his head with his eyes cast over and out the window. "Well." he trailed off not knowing what to say. It sounded so easy to say something when he thought about it, but when he actually tired it was harder than he ever thought possible. "What are you tiring to say?" Meryl was hopeful, maybe he would answer her prayers, and tell her what she wanted to hear. "I'm not sure," it hadn't sounded truthful, he knew exactly what to say, just didn't know how to form the words the in his mouth, only knew how in his mind. " Vash are you tiring to tell me something important?" She said reaching out and gently stroking his cheek. His skin was soft to the touch, it was like silk. She had felt his skin before but now. "Yes. Very important. All I know is that the decision lays in you hands, not in mine." He finally looked at her, eyes locking. "Vash?" "Meryl?" They were both longing, and knew it. Both tempted. Meryl's hand had long since fallen back to her side. Her head was spinning she didn't know what to think anymore, all she wanted was Vash. He was confused and yet knew every move she made would tell his future. He smiled and closed his eyes just before their lips came in contact. He felt dizzy and light headed, her lips were so soft, he wished he could have been there forever. That might even be possible. Meryl was shocked at his action but enjoyed every minute of it. He tasted like summer and spring, she was no longer alone in life she had someone to spend the rest of eternity with. Her heart was sunk as he pulled away for air. She knew she needed to breath to so she also pulled away. "Meryl Strife. I love you.." His words were like angels as he said them to her, not anyone else just her. "Vash the Stampede.I love you too.." She flung her arms around his neck, soon feeling hot liquid slide down her cheeks. He hugged her back affectionately, slightly nuzzling the area where her head was. 'Thank you for accepting me, I love you even more.' He thought, gazing out the window.  
  
.TO BE CONTINUED. 


	3. Past Present and Future

Past Present and Future  
It has now been a year since that one fateful day, Meryl and Vash were an item but when they first got together they both tired to hide it and were always sneaking little kisses and hugs. But when Milly wasn't home that's when they got serious. But now everything was fine, Vash and Meryl still lived together. Milly had a husband and had moved out a long time ago. They were sad to see her leave but she came back often. "Vash!" Meryl yelled like she had done so many mornings before. "Coming!" She finally heard back, after a few minutes. Soon hearing him falling down the stairs. "Good morning!" he purred coming up to her and kissing her on the cheek, wrapping his arms around her neck from behind, smelling her short but yet long hair. "Good morning." He hears her say, "Vash? Do you know what today is?" He seemed to think about it then brightened, "It's our anniversary!" She giggled with how excited he seemed. "Do I get a present?" She asked looking back at him. "Well you wouldn't you like to know?" She play slapped him on the arm, "You'll get it later I promise." She smiled, "Okay, well sit down and I'll go get you your present." In a second he was down in his seat waiting for his breakfast and his 'prize.' She walked back in the room, her hands behind her back. He looked so hopeful; she really hoped he liked it. It had taken her half a years pay to get it. "Here ya go!" She said, pulling it out and watching his face carefully. He took it and looked at the wrapping paper for a second, She had done a wonderful job wrapping it. He tore at the paper and looked at the long box; opening it he saw a solid gold cross, along with the chain that was also gold. Looking closer at the cross he saw that there was writing on it. "I love you." "Thanks Mer." He said looking back at her, she had hopeful eyes, "Where's mine?" "Well I said I would I give it to you later, didn't I?" He said getting nervous. She swung around and into his lap, "But I want it now!" She whined, "I gave you yours." She tired to win by hugging him and nuzzling little 'areas' throughout his body. In the end he still said no, so she gave up but all day she would ask him about it tiring to guess what it was. At four o'clock that same day, Vash was wandering around the house when he heard something bump upstairs, and went to see what it was, there he Meryl who was digging through his closet. " Your not going to find it there." He stated startling her, "Well it never hurts to try." She muttered standing up and dusting herself off, "Your carrying it aren't you?" she said poking him, " wouldn't you like to know?" her eyebrow twitched. He was toying with her, " Hey don't worry, you'll get it sooner or later. But you are getting it today." He said picking her up, she had gained weight a little but he didn't say anything, she was still light to him. " I suggest that you go get ready." He said smiling like an idiot. "What for?" His eyes opened to reveal trickery. "We're going out to dinner." She brightened; once she was finished he would take her out and give her, her present. "Will I get my present?" wrapping her arms around his neck. "Maybe." About two hours later, Vash was waiting downstairs rocking back and forth on his feet. He really hoped that this evening went well and that she would like his gift, it had taken him almost year to pay off. "I'm ready." Her voice was soft and he could easily smell her perfume from the bottom of the stairs. Turning he stopped rocking a just starred. She was in a black halter dress, little fake diamonds leaving a trail on one side of her stomach, it was low in front than touched the ground in the back, also wearing black silk gloves that stopped just above her elbow. Dark hose and black shoes making her seem taller, sparkling earrings and a touch of make up. To Vash she was the most beautiful thing in the world, most other men might think that just from looking at her, but for him it was different. She slowly came down the stairs and soon stood in front of him. "What do you think?" she asked glad she wearing blush. "Wow!" he finally said, "Your.. PERFECT!" he said, "That's the point, I tired anyway, from what it looks like you just took a shower and put on her trenchcoat. He sweat dropped and then after a few minutes bent down for a kiss, standing back up with lipstick on him. "Vash?" he looked at her, "You have. here I'll get It." She said reaching up and wiping it way with part of her glove. "Shall we go?" Vash said offering her his arm. "Yes we shall." They walked out the door and the to the restaurant, in Vash's car of course.  
  
The next morning Meryl woke up to the thumping of someone's heart. She let it sooth her for a bit before she opened her eyes. Vision blurry for only a second then the uncombed hair of her love came into view. "Good morning." He said kissing her on the forehead, and running his hand over her hair. "Good morning and good night." She said lying her small head back down on his chest. "No you don't, you didn't get a good look at your present last night, I thought you wanted to see it so badly." He said rubbing her back. Her gray eyes flew open and she looked up at Vash, her face full of surprise of shock. "You gave me my present last night, what was it?" he had known she wouldn't have remembered, he hadn't really given it to her it still lay on the dresser. "Let me up, and close your eyes." He got up and Meryl closed her eyes tight. Hoping that it was what she wanted. She could hear her heart thumping in her ears she was a bit nervous, but that wasn't going to stop her from saying.. "You can open your eyes now." Vash said getting on his knees in front of her. She opened her eyes and there, in a blue velvet box was the most glorious ring she had ever seen. Vash had never felt this way before, his stomach felt like it was going to digest itself, he was so nervous. He watched her expression carefully; the look in her eyes was so.. "So what do you say?" he said grinning with the look on her face. She looked up at him. " I would be a fool not to say yes!" she said hugging him, he sighed and wrapped his lanky arms around her slim figure, his preys were answered. He finally had someone to spend the rest of eternity with. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.." He kept repeating, "I love you Vash." He smiled, "I know you do."  
  
.. TO BE CONTINUED.. 


End file.
